Minor Alfea Fairies/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= Winx Club ep102 - luna dance dress.png 1x02-studentsarriveatalfea.jpg|(From Left to Right) Red, Kaie, Sandra, Lin Poo Eleanor.jpg|Eleanor, Audrey, Anastacia and Blue. IMG_2933.JPG|An unnamed fairy and Audrey Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg IMG_2930.JPG|Selene Sandra and Red. IMG_2931.JPG IMG_2950.JPG|Katy, Ariadne, Ortensia, and Oleana Ariadne.jpg IMG_2951.JPG|Priscilla and Khadija Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h24m48s4.jpg Screenshot 2017-07-05-20-00-49-1.png IMG 3456.PNG IMG 3457.PNG IMG 3458.PNG IMG 3459.PNG IMG 3460.PNG IMG 3461.PNG IMG 3463.PNG IMG 3464.PNG IMG 3466.PNG IMG 3467.PNG IMG 3468.PNG IMG 3469.PNG IMG 3470.PNG IMG 3471.PNG IMG 3472.PNG IMG 3473.PNG IMG 3474.PNG IMG 3475.PNG IMG 3476.PNG IMG 3477.PNG IMG 3478.PNG IMG_2932.JPG IMG_3153.PNG IMG_3154.PNG FairyandHeroDancing.jpg IMG_3155.PNG Palladium explaining their exercise.png Katy.jpg Musaix.png IMG_2934.JPG IMG 3531.jpg IMG_2935.JPG IMG_2937.JPG IMG_2938.JPG|Tecna, Lin Poo, Anastacia, Selene, and Sandra IMG_2940.JPG IMG_2941.JPG IMG_2942.JPG Episode 109 2.png 1x10-MusaThumbsUp.jpg IMG_2936.JPG 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg|An unnamed blue haired girl, Musa, Tecna, and Selene Priscilla 112.png ~Miss Magix Contestants 1~.jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 Mistake.jpg ~Lucy Revealed~.jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (8).jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Faragonda.png IMG 2943.JPG Winx Club - Episode 115 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg IMG_2944.JPG IMG_2945.JPG IMG_2946.JPG|Clarice, Alyssa, and Ortensia IMG_2947.JPG IMG_2948.JPG Winx Club - Episode 119 (9).jpg|A student, Lolila (with incorrect hair color) and Priscilla ~Ortensia-Pia Attacks~.jpg Ortensia.png Francine s01ep23.jpg 1x24-RandomFairies.jpg|Silicya, Lavigne, Kadija, Priscilla, and Kylie in Magic Winx. 1x24-OtherFairies1.jpg|Lavigne, Amaryl, and Katy (with incorrect colors) LavigneSpecialistsEp125.png Images (9)h.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (1).jpg|A Specialist and Katy. Otherfairies.jpg Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 part 2 2 Rai English - YouTubedfcsd.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg Kaie1.png |-|Season 2= IMG 3643.jpg Stella, Kaie, Amaryl - Ep202.png|Kaie, Stella, and Amaryl Kaie1G.png|Bloom, Miky, and Kaie Kimmy.png|Kimmy, Karina, Selene Amaryl 1.png WCEp203 Mistake (1).jpg Bloom, Amaryl, Kimmy - Ep203.png Avalon, Faragonda, Alfea Fairies - Ep207(1).png Avalon, Faragonda, Alfea Fairies - (2).png Miky5.png|Ahisa, Alice, and Miky. Ortensia5.png MirtaconLucy208.jpg 87px-Ahisa1.png|Ahisa, Mirta, Kimmy, and an unnamed witch IMG 2962.PNG 101.jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (3).jpg DigSilAhiAmarEp209.png Palladium - Plasma Sphere (4).jpg Plasma sphere 5.png Kimmy1.png ~Ortensia-Pia Behind Musa~.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg 2x10-ClassSide.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Winx, Amaryl, Karina, Ahisa - WCEp210.png 2x10-TecAma.jpg Kimmy4.png|Miky, Kimmy, and Karina AiDanceMirFrasBD.png WCEp215Mistake(2).png Ho - Boe attacked by Stormy.PNG WCEp215Mistake(9).png WCEp215Mistake(10).png Palladium - Episode 216 (1).jpg Ortensia2.png MirtaS2.png Francine civil.png |-|Season 3= Silicya.jpg|Oleana, Silicya, Alice ~New Alfea Students~.jpg Trista - Ep304.png ClariceJade - WCEp304.png|Kimmy, Jade, and Clarice Galatea 1.png GalateaCivilian.jpg Nova - WCEp304(1).png Nova with Stella.png Miky.PNG|Oleana, Miky, Kimmy and Alice. Mirta310-2.jpg WCEp310(4).png Silicya1.png Sssgalatea.jpg Galatea 2.png Galatea - WCEp110.png Sound sphere.png Soundsphere4.png 7671745683a8688123899ml.jpg Galatea is captured by the Trix.jpg Galatea sends sound waves.jpg Galatea 3.png Galatea 4.png MirtaT3.png ~Nova Reading~.jpg|Nova ~Nova Civilian~.jpg|Nova Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_1.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_2.png ~Unnamed Fairy Ballet Teacher~.jpg|Ballet Teacher. Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_3.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_4.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_5.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_6.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_7.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_8.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_9.png Winx_club_319_gymnastic_class_10.png |-|Season 4= LunaWCEp401.png Clarice, Alice - Ep401 (1).jpg|Bloom, Clarice, Alice, Emma, Vicky, and Trista Clarice - Ep401 (1).jpg Clarice, Alice, Griselda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg Clarice, Alice, Faragonda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg Alice S4 1.jpg|Marzia, Alice, and Emma Clarice, Alice, Griselda - Ep401 (1).jpg Clarice - Ep401 (2).jpg Clarice, Alice - Ep401 (2).jpg Clarice, Alice - Ep401 (3).jpg Floramagic.jpg IMG 4210.jpg Clarice - Ep401 (3).jpg Clarice, Alice - Ep401 (4).jpg Clarice - Ep401 (4).jpg Clairesse.png|Clarice Clarice - Ep401 (5).jpg AlfeagirlandWinx.jpg|Clarice in Season 4 Alice - Ep401 (1).jpg Clarice - Ep401 (6).jpg Clarice - Ep401 (7).jpg Clarice - Ep401 (8).jpg Clarice - Ep401 (9).jpg Clarice, Alice - Ep401 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (6).jpg the-new-winx-club.png|(Front Row, From Left to Right) Marzia, Clarice, and Emma. (Back Row) Vicky and Trista. Clarice, Faragonda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg Clarice, Flora, Griselda - Ep401 (1).jpg Alice Civilian - Ep401.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (5).jpg 4048.jpg 4050.jpg |-|Season 5= IMG 2991.jpg Krystal, Karina, Kadija - Episode 503 (1).jpg|Venus, Khadija, Jade, Krystal, and Karina MirtaT5.jpg IMG 2993.jpg NewRoxy.jpg|Venus, Khadija, Roxy, and Ortensia Roxy's Black Paws Shirt.jpg S5E03.1.jpg IMG 3020.jpg IMG 3022.jpg S5E03.2.jpg|Khadija, Amaryl, Lavigne, Francis, Ortensia, Karina and Mirta (from left to right). IMG 3024.jpg|Trista, Clarice, Marzia, Emma, Alice, Vicky, and Cornelia IMG 3025.jpg IMG 3032.jpg IMG 3026.jpg IMG 3028.jpg IMG 3029.jpg IMG 3030.jpg IMG 3031.jpg IMG 3017.jpg IMG_3136.JPG Meet Krystal.jpg Krystal.jpg|Krystal K&H in the Courtyard.jpg IMG 3018.jpg IMG 3019.jpg RFSSiliLolEp508.png Musa Riven.png StellaShow.png LexiSolariBrightEp509.png SarahWalkTallOutfitEp509.png AlfeaRoxyMirtaAmarylKrystal.png Capture 004 06052013 082839 697.png Jared specialist.png New2.jpg Krystal, Roxy, Mirta, Francis, Ortensia - Episode 522 (1).jpg KrystalSarahEp522.png LexiFloraEp522.png New1.jpg S5E25cafeteria.png S5E25roxy.png Roxy and Artu 523.png S5E23.jpg |-|Season 6= Fairies.jpg 1507812 634785609901500 326782851 n.jpg|Arabel, Evy, Vicky, Daphne, and two unnamed fairies Mother's day.png Carol - Episode 607.jpg|Carol S6E10.6.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-10-18h55m59s184.png|Evy N5PjGae4sss.jpg S6E23.3.jpg S6E23.2.jpg S6E17.1.jpg|Two unnamed fairies, Carol, Lorie, and Evy S6E17.2.jpg S6E17.3.jpg JGdLzw ZgYw.jpg ZqETDCmg2RU.jpg S6E22.13.jpg S6E22.10.jpg S6E22.9.jpg S6E22.1.jpg|an unnamed fairy, Roxy, Evy, and Arabel S6E22.2.jpg|Evy, Arabel, and an unnamed fairy S6E23.7.jpg UnionHadas-Ep624.png |-|Season 7= AlfeaFairies701.jpg Fairies_7x24_4.png Fairies 7x24.png|Francine, Roxy and Alice Fairies 7x24 3.png|Francine, Alice, Ahisa, Miky, Karina, Amaryl, Kimmy, and Oleana Fairies 7x24 6.png Fairies 7x24 7.png Fairies 7x24 8.png Fairies 7x24 10.png|Amaryl, Kimmy, Alice, and Miky Oleana Fairy Form.jpg |-|Season 8= Fairies S8E1 Full Body -1.png Fairies S8E1 Full Body -2.png Arabel S8 Full Body.png WC801 - Mistake.png Teachers S8E10 Full Body.png EP13 Song.png Griffin Full Body.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= AlfeaFairiesSp1(1).png SeleSandSp(1).png AlfFairyAnastSp1.png TecnaSandSp1.png KaieAlfFairySp.png KaiSeleMusFloSp1.png Screenshot (202).png Screenshot (203).png |-|Revenge of the Trix= SilicyaAlice(S1)Sp2(1).png SilicyaAlice(S1)Sp2(2).png SilicyaAlice(S1)Sp2(3).png SilicyaAlice(S1)Sp2(4).png SilicyaAlice(S1)Sp2(5).png SilicyaAlice(S1)Sp2(6).png SilicyaAlice(S1)Sp2(7).png SilicyaAlice(S1)Sp2(8).png AlfeaFairiesSp2.png Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png |-|The Battle for Magix= Saladin, Codatorta, Faragonda, Winx - Battle for Magix (1).jpg tty.PNG KatyArmyofDarkSp3.png FaraGrifOrtenSp3.png AlfeaFairiAttackSp3.png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= AhiKimMirSp4.png Helia, Brandon - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Flora, Stella, Pixies - Special 4 (1).jpg Screen shot 2012-10-07 at 12.26.11 PM.png Image25.jpg Avalon - Nick.jpg AlfeaFairiesSp4.png FloKaiOrtenAisSp4.png AlfeaFairiesSkySp4.png Comics |-|Season 1= Heidi + Lavigne (I12).png I12 Resolution.png |-|Season 2= LfL p41.png 3.png|Marzia (blue hair), Trista (purple hair), and Clarice (blonde hair in pigtails). Marzia Breaking the News.png |-|Season 3= Miscolored Heidi (I39).png Marzia in Lost Words.png Cheering Fairies (I56).png |-|Season 4= Yomi Headshot (I88).png I88 Tutoring.png Yomi Outfit Full.png Kyral - -88 The Test of Kyral.jpg Kyral - Civilian.jpg Comic 88 (3).jpg I88 Golem Attack.png Comic 88 (5).jpg Comic 88 (7).jpg Comic 88 (8).jpg Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= new-alfea-fairies k.png|(Left to right) Marzia, Emma, and Clarice. Stock Arts Amaryl.png|Amaryl Galatea Winx.jpg|Galatea ~Francine~.gif|Francine Francis.png|Francis Katy.png|Katy ~Kadija~.jpg|Khadija Lolina Winx.jpg|Lolina Mirta.png|Mirta Nova.png|Nova Priscilla.png|Priscilla ~Silicya~.png|Silicya Sarah - Stock Art.jpg|Sarah Emy - Stock Art.jpg|Emy Kelli - Stock Art.jpg|Kelli Lexi - Stock Art.jpg|Lexi Naomi - Stock Art.jpg|Naomi Diana - Stock Art.jpg|Diana Miscellaneous |-|Cards= IMG_2953.JPG IMG_2954.JPG IMG_2955.JPG Minor_fairies_1.jpg Minor_fairies_2.jpg 8-538.jpg|Ahisa civilian card 8-537.jpg|Ahisa fairy card Alice Card.jpg|Alice's cards 09f8dc9fafe2ee8cc9a551eebf7f78e9.image.83x120.jpg|Anastacia Screenshot 2017-07-01-00-07-21-1.png|Anastacia's card 6baacacb120ef3403262f54fdd955e4b.image.83x120.jpg|Francine fairy card 8420cc0d421e7f78ef2c58324841c660.image.83x120.jpg|Francine's civilian card a6c9b52d8a18012e4d430336129bd264.image.83x120.jpg|Priscilla civilian card d82c4b5a927c3dd30c5f1a1036521c28.image.83x120.jpg|Kadija civilian card cf98dc712a7e600a04d2dc1139d3d498.image.83x120.jpg|Kadija fairy card 1904b833783a01dc7c3009df4be8fea2.image.83x120.jpg|Kaie card Karina Card.jpg|Karina cards cb686b10eda067cb38efc1c4f7d0dfd1.image.83x120.jpg|Katy civilian card f2892bca4b20b5672a93d73fae3574aa.image.83x120.jpg|Katy fairy card Kimmy Card.jpg|Kimmy cards Kylie Card.jpg|Kylie cards Lavigne Card.jpg|Lavigne's cards 8-559.jpg|Lin Poo card 8-561.jpg|Lolina civilian card 8-560.jpg|Lolina fairy card Miky Card.jpg|Miky cards Ortensia-Pia Card.jpg|Ortensia cards 9420cc0d421e7f78ef2c58324841c660.jpg|Priscilla fairy card 8-568.jpg|Sandra's card 8-571.jpg|Silicya civilian outfit 8-570.jpg|Sylica's fairy card 8-569.jpg|Selene's card 121AC94F-F917-42A7-8BAF-C26681924815.jpeg |-|Specials= CGAF.jpg Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Gallery